Mobius
History Early Existence Mobius was created by a Super Celestial named Perpetua in the Sixth Dimension alongside his brothers Mar Novu and Alpheus. Perpetua had been sent from the greater Omniverse to build a new Multiverse, and the three brothers were its first inhabitants. Perpetua explained to the three children that her Multiverse comprised of three main realms made out of the three basic forms of matter- dark matter, rich with potential; positive matter, firm and constant; and anti-matter, all-destroying and corrosive. The three had been created to monitor these realms. Alpheus was tasked with monitoring the dark matter realm beneath creation where he would be a mighty World Forger, building the myriad worlds and universes of creation. Mar Novu was tasked with monitoring the positive matter realm, where he would guard the many universes that rose out of the dark from cosmic crises. The last brother, Mobius, was made Novu's opposite, tasked with making sure the light of creation did not breach the greater Omniverse. After discovering Perpetua's prolonged existence that defied her natural function, Mar Novu gathered his brothers to oppose their mother. They meet up in the Promethean Galaxy, where they attempt to contact the Judges of the Source in order to alert them of Perpetua's crimes. Perpetua's forces attack the brothers, but the an envoy of the Source, in the form of a Raptor, imprisons Pepetua inside a wall made of her legions. Due to the wall making his domain obsolete, Mobius vows to kill his brother Mar Novu, even if it takes a billion years. The three brothers then reform on their respective dimensions. Reborn Reborn on the planet Qward, Mobius was a seeker of knowledge and scientific genius who built a device known as the Mobius Chair in order to learn the secret that gave birth to the creation of his universe. Mobius was also ruthless in pursuit of his goals and was a killer who murdered many people. Mobius' thirst for the knowledge of his universe's creation would be his downfall, as such knowledge was forbidden, thus when he laid his eyes upon it – the Anti-Life Equation – he was forever cursed by it, and transformed into the "Anti-Monitor", the living embodiment of the Anti-Life Equation. He lashed out in pain and became a destroyer of universes. Some time after that, he met a New God known as Metron whom he willingly gave his universal-traveling Mobius Chair to. Thunderers Feeding off the evil energy of the Anti-Matter Universe, the Anti-Monitor took over Qward by mere force and created a legion of troops with the power to throw lightning bolts. These people are called the Thunderers. Those of the Thunderers that proved to be his most trusted and powerful were then altered into living Shadows. Once he sensed The Monitor in the positive universe, he began a million year long war with him in an effort to sate his insatiable desire to conquer, which ended in both of them losing consciousness. Post-Hibernation After nine billion years of inactivity from either monitor, Pariah came up in his universe. Being the greatest scientist of all time, he sought to learn the secrets of the origin of the universe. Despite his universe's council's objections, he created an anti-matter cube with which he safely observed the origin of the universe. This origin is a giant hand reaching from an infinite abyss and forming a new universe. While observing this, the Anti-Monitor and The Monitor were freed and the Anti-Monitor converted the anti-matter into energy and used it to destroy Pariah's universe. After destroying this universe, he drained its energy once again and became even stronger. Along with this, the destruction of a positive matter universe caused the anti-matter universe to expand and make the Anti-Monitor even stronger. With this knowledge in hand, the Anti-Monitor set out to destroy all of the positive matter universes and, therefore, make himself as powerful as possible. During all of this, Pariah was alone for millions of years in his anti-matter chamber. Crisis on Infinite Earths On October 20th, "Nash" mistook the Anti-Monitor for Mar Novu, and stood outside the Anti-Monitor's door and taunted him, saying how he didn't believe in false gods. The Anti-Monitor argued with Nash to no end, when suddenly Nash was attacked by one of Ramsey Rosso's blood brothers. After a while, Ramsey and his army were stopped thanks to Allegra Garcia, but Nash believed it was "the Monitor" who saved him. At 11:58 pm, just as Nash was about to open the portal to what he believed would be the Monitor's realm, the Anti-Monitor noted on how he wished to know the truth and offered to reveal to him what he wanted to know in exchange for his help stopping the Crisis. The Anti-Monitor told him to stop his attempts to kill him and begin a new life. When Nash asked the Anti-Monitor to show him, he said that he already has "the knowledge" (probably to solve a code). After Nash solved the code in the cave, the Anti-Monitor opened the rock and pulled him inside it in a flash of light before slamming down the rock wall again Once The Monitor realized what the Anti-Monitor's plan was, he set out to prevent it. He endowed Nash with the curses of immortality and being transported to every universe at the moment of its destruction. While doing what he could to delay the Anti-Monitor, The Monitor set up a series of towers that would protect Earth-One and Earth-Two from destruction, as well as Earth-S, Earth-X, and Earth-Four. The Anti-Monitor did not know this, but in manipulating The Monitor's confidante, Harbinger, to kill The Monitor, this powered the machines to work and the two universes were safe from his grasp. In an attempt to destroy the towers, the Anti-Monitor sent his shadow legions to destroy them, but that plan was thwarted by both Earths' heroes and villains. One of these villains, the second Psycho Pirate, switched sides and joined the Anti-Monitor in hope of a universe to manipulate the emotions of. The Anti-Monitor also reconfigured the Red Tornado to do his bidding for a short while as well as give the Flash (Barry Allen) to Psycho Pirate to play with his emotions. Once the Monitor was killed and the towers were powered up, both Earth-One and Earth-Two, along with all of time itself became connected at one moment in time. To please Psycho Pirate, the Anti-Monitor enhanced his powers and allowed him to manipulate all of Earth-S, Earth-Four, and Earth-X. After causing much havoc and many betrayals, Psycho Pirate was thwarted by Harbinger and he lost much of his power. Then Earth-One and Earth-Two's heroes entered the anti-matter universe with the aid of Alexander Luthor. Alex is the son of Lex and Lois Luthor of Earth-Three, who was saved and endowed with control over positive matter and anti-matter. This enabled him to send Earth's heroes safely to the Anti-Monitor's universe. After they arrived at his citadel of living rock, they fought their way through to the core where Supergirl combated the Anti-Monitor. He had not collected much anti-matter recently, so he was very vulnerable and nowhere near as strong as he could be. After having his outer shell crushed by Supergirl, he was loose energy that needed to be contained. However he concentrated all of his energy directly at Supergirl and killed her while she destroyed the core and entire ship. He barely escaped in an escape pod, but both the Anti-Monitor and Earth's heroes escaped. The Anti-Monitor returned to his other ship of living rock and the heroes returned to Earth-One, which was now separate from Earth-Two and no longer of one time. Upon returning to his citadel, the Anti-Monitor forgave Psycho Pirate because he had nobody else to pick from at the moment with the ability to manipulate emotions. He also returned to oversee the near completion of his ultimate weapon, the anti-matter cannon, which will destroy the remaining five universes once and for all. All this time, the Flash has been waiting and concentrating on the proper moment to attack, which was then. He easily got out of a sticky snare and beat Psycho Pirate into submission. After getting his cooperation, the Flash ran the Psycho Pirate around the entire citadel and had him manipulate the Thunderers to turn on the Anti-Monitor and attack him, which they did. While they did so, the Flash entered the core of the anti-matter cannon and reversed the energy flow out of it. Upon doing so, the Flash exceeded the speed of light and was destroyed along with the cannon. After easily dispersing the atoms of his Thunderers, the Anti-Monitor realized that his weapon was destroyed and that he would have to take a more abstract approach. He drained the anti-matter energy of over 1,000,000 worlds and used it to travel back to the dawn of time, and Pariah followed due to his curse. Seeming Defeat Eventually after fighting a mini-war with the villains of Earth, its heroes and villains, along with a Superboy from a destroyed Earth-33 (or "Earth-Prime"), barely reached the dawn of time through a series of manipulations of powers, one of which was the Spectre powering their journey. Once they reached the Anti-Monitor, they attacked him with all of their power, but to no avail. He drained all of their life force and used it to attempt to alter history from the dawn of time. It turns out that the hand that Pariah and Krona witnessed at the dawn of time was the Anti-Monitor's, but this time he was confronted by the Spectre. Being backed up in power by all of the most powerful sorcerers there are, the Spectre brought an end to the Anti-Monitor's meddling in time. Upon slightly changing time, the multiverse became only two, the positive matter and the anti-matter universes. Earth's heroes and villains that were present at the battle at the dawn of time were revived and some were placed back into the timestream while some others were there without a past except to the others that were at the dawn of time. The Anti-Monitor was also sent back to the anti-matter universe, his origin. Upon returning, he deployed literally countless shadow creatures to take the only Earth by force, but he also brought only the Earth into his universe. Upon arriving, Earth's heroes are greeted by the Anti-Monitor and they attack him. Also at this time, the world's greatest sorcerers, except the Spectre, have contained all of the shadow creatures into a mystical sphere. However, as the heroes start to lose in their assault on the Anti-Monitor, they deploy their secret attack set up by Harbinger, Alex Luthor, and Pariah. Alex uses his powers to drain as much anti-matter energy out of the Anti-Monitor as possible while the new Dr. Light, a female hero, drains the energy from a star. Then all at once, Dr. Light with the power of a star in her body, all of the heroes, Alex, and Harbinger attacked the Anti-Monitor and crushed him into a floating rock. Believing the Anti-Monitor to be dead, many of the heroes left the anti-matter universe through Alex, leaving for the most part Supermen of Earth-Two and Earth-One, Superboy-Prime, Lady Quark, and Alex Luthor. In an attempt to catch them off guard, the living Anti-Monitor consumed the energy in his shadow creatures and blasted Earth-One's Wonder Woman in nothing (He actually accidentally reversed her time and she went through a rebirth). Then Superman of Earth-Two knocked Earth-One's Superman and Lady Quark back into the positive universe through Alex and followed up with an attack on the Anti-Monitor with Superboy-Prime. At this moment, the Anti-Monitor became weakened and it was revealed that the sorcerers that contained the shadow demons poisoned them and this, in turn, poisoned the Anti-Monitor. In this moment of weakness, Superman of Earth-Two and Superboy-Prime physically attacked the Anti-Monitor and hurled him once again into the rock. Then they kept pounding on the rocks, but he still kept coming back and started to squeeze the life out Superman-Two and Superboy-Prime. At this moment, Darkseid decided to interfere and used Alex as a conduit to blast the Anti-Monitor with an energy beam from Alex's eyes. He was then sent hurtling into a star and his crust finally gave out and his energy form became all that was left of the Anti-Monitor's self. Destruction In his last suicidal attempt to bring Superboy-Prime, Superman-Two, and Alex with him, the Anti-Monitor launched himself as an energy sphere from the star, but met his final and ultimate demise as Superman-2 shattered him into molecules of incoherent energy. He truly did die in this last attempt of murder, and is only remembered by those that were at the dawn of time and/or the battle in the anti-matter universe. Even though he died, it was too late for any of the remaining people to return to the Earth, so they went to an alternate dimension and stayed there for years with Lois of Earth-Two. Post-Flashpoint Millennia later, the Anti-Monitor visited a parallel universe's Krypton, where the malignant Jor-Il set events into motion that drew his ire over the entire race. He destroyed the planet, leaving nothing alive. However, Jor-Il was able to send his only son, Kal-Il, away from Krypton towards the planet Earth before his demise. In sending his son away, Jor-Il hoped to lay the seeds for revenge against the Anti-Monitor. In the future, the Anti-Monitor defeats Kal-Il and his allies in the Crime Syndicate, destroying everything on Earth as he did on Krypton. The Syndicate abandons Earth and tries to travel between universes to find one they can subjugate, but become stuck between universes. Only Alfred Pennyworth, going by the alias of the Outsider and Atomica, manage to escape their prison when the Justice League forces Darkseid through a Boom-Tube. Some time after Anti-Monitor destroyed Earth-3, he encountered Grail, the powerful daughter of the malevolent Dark God Darkseid, who informed him that he could free himself from the Anti-Life Equation by killing Darkseid, during which time reality would fracture and the line between gods and men would blur, which would allow him to get separate from the Equation. They became allies, and she helped him prepare for his coming war against Darkseid. When the rest of the Syndicate invade the parallel Earth, the true nature of the entity who destroyed their world is revealed. They initially claimed that they destroyed their homeworld when its citizens rose up against the them, forcing the Syndicate to destroy the planet. This was revealed to be a lie, and it's shown that their world was destroyed by an alien entity that none of them could stop: none other than the Anti-Monitor. They arrived to Prime Earth in an effort to hide from him. To the dismay of the Syndicate, following the death of Power Ring by Sinestro, his Power Ring sends reverberations throughout the Multiverse, that Kal-Il worried it would alert the Anti-Monitor to the Syndicate's location. Before he can do anything about it, the Injustice League come into conflict with the Syndicate, resulting in the deaths of Deathstorm, Atomica, and Johnny Quick, as well as the incarcerations of Ultraman and Superwoman. Owlman, however, eluded the Injustice League and is believed to be in hiding. When the Justice League, having reconvened after being freed from Firestorm, discusses how best to approach whatever entity destroyed the Crime Syndicate's world, whom they errantly believe to be Darkseid, Cyborg suggests they find the Ring of Volthoom: he reasons that if the ring is similar in nature to that of a Green Lantern Ring, it would have a combat log detailing Harold Jordan and the Syndicate's clashes with the Anti-Monitor. The trouble, though, would be finding where the ring was. The League eventually find the ring, but not before the Doom Patrol finds it first. The ring has found a new host in Jessica Cruz, and creates a green fire large enough to be seen across the Multiverse, fulfilling the Syndicate's fears. Niles Caulder intends to end Power Ring by killing her, but Luthor simply wants to subdue her and kill Caulder. Batman appears, and subdues Jessica's fears, effectively shutting down the ring. The Ring attempts to warn Batman of the Anti-Monitor, but it is shut down before it can explain the true nature of the destructive entity. Darkseid War Mobius' old acquaintance, Metron, came across with him while he was preparing his invasion of Earth. He tried to convince Mobius that his actions will lead to the demise of all reality, that he must abandon his plans of destruction, but Mobius rebuffed his claims, claiming that he needs to do it in order to start a war with Darkseid and end the era of the New Gods. After his ally opened the doorway between the universes, the Anti-Monitor finally arrived to the Earth were he will ultimately confront Darkseid. He summoned an army of shadows and cloaked the sun, effortlessly defeating the Amazon trying to stop him. As he was about to destroy his enemies, Metron arrived to teleport them away, but he nonetheless decided to focus on the upcoming war, requesting Grail to bring her father to him. After a long wait, Darkseid and his forces of Apokolips finally arrived, and the war of the Dark God against the Anti-God finally begun. The battle raged-on until a desperate Darkseid summoned the embodiment of Death to aid him, to which Mobius used his power to merge it with the nearby being of speed to transform it into his own weapon. Together with the power of the Anti-Life Equation, Mobius delivered a fatal blow to Darkseid, ultimately killing the Dark God. After killing Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor placed himself into a cocoon of energy and separated from the Anti-Life Equation, returning to his original form as "Mobius", the way he was before he was turned into the "Anti-Monitor" by the Anti-Life Equation. Mobius emerged from his cocoon in his original form, still possessing vast power and an army of shadow demons, in order to get his Mobius Chair back from Batman, and engages both the Justice League and Crime Syndicate in battle in Gotham City. Mobius kills several Green Lanterns during the battle, vaporizing them with powerful blasts of antimatter. Ultraman assaults Mobius with a vengeance, but Mobius gets the upper hand and kills Ultraman, vaporizing him with a concentrated blast of antimatter on his chest. Lex Luthor, who had been transformed into the God of Apokolips and had gained Darkseid's powers, steps into the fight with an army of parademons at his side, ready to engage Mobius. Mobius and Lex Luthor engaged each other in battle, and Lex had the upper hand at first. However, Mobius charged at Lex with a burst of super speed and held him by the throat, slowly killing him with his anti-matter energy. Before Mobius could kill Lex, his former ally Grail arrived via Boom Tube with a superpowered Steve Trevor; Grail had transformed him with the Anti-Life Equation. Trevor proceeded to fire an immensely powerful blast of Anti-Life energy at Mobius, which killed him instantly. Infinite Crisis Superman and Lois Lane of Earth-Two, Superboy-Prime of Earth-Prime, and Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three, from their home in the hidden pocket universe, were revealed to be observing the events of the newly-formed universe, as well as the actions of its heroes. Upon observing the events leading up to Infinite Crisis, the heroes returned to the universe in an attempt to restore Earth-Two's existence, at the expense of Earth-One. The Anti-Monitor's remains were then used as part of a tuning fork, similar to the ones used during the first Crisis. The tower then created the vibrational frequency that Earth-Two was on prior to its nonexistence, which in turn recreated Earth-Two with no visible expense to Earth-One, save the movement of characters who originated on Earth-Two to the recreated Earth-Two. Alexander Luthor then recreated the other Earths with his tuning fork, with their respective heroes forcibly migrating to said Earths. Superboy-Prime (followed soon by Bart Allen) then returned from the Speed Force wearing what appeared to be select elements of the Anti-Monitor's armor, using it as a yellow sunlight collector. How he obtained it is still unrevealed, although evidence suggests that he built it himself while he was imprisoned and it merely resembles the Anti-Monitor's armour, although whether by intention or coincidence is unconfirmed. Ultimately, the tower was destroyed when Kon-El, the modern Superboy, and Superboy-Prime crashed into it while fighting each other, Kon-El dying in the arms of Wonder Girl as Superboy-Prime fled. Blackest Night Green Lanterns Ash and Saarek discovered the Black Central Power Battery on Ryut and after touching the battery, Saarek reported that their presence has awoken something. The two try to escape just before two monstrous hands emerge from below them to the sound of the battery calling: "flesh." Both Lanterns were dragged into the planet, killing them. It was revealed that the Guardian Scar had died long ago after the Anti-Monitor's attack and, functioning as an undead, caused her to become the Guardian of the Black Lantern Corps. Through her state of death, she made contact with the demon Nekron, who is the one responsible for imprisoning the Anti-Monitor in the black battery as its power source. When the battery is brought to Earth, the Anti-Monitor stirs within, demanding to be let out. He begins draining the white energies of Dove in order to attempt an escape. The Anti-Monitor is revived as a Black Lantern independent from Nekron's control. Just as the entity was on the verge of pulling himself out of the battery, he is attacked by the various Lantern Corps, who seek to destroy him, thus robbing the Black Lanterns of their power source. Combining their energies, and using Dove as a human bullet, they manage to weaken the Anti-Monitor, who is pulled back into the battery. At the end, the Anti-Monitor was among the few who were brought back to life. He broke free from the Black Battery but was banished back to the anti-matter universe by Nekron. Brightest Day The Anti-Monitor was confronted by the White Lantern Boston Brand, who was forced to fight the being and damaging him in the process with his White Lantern Ring before escaping, leaving the Anti-Monitor confused by what had occurred. This event led the Anti-Monitor to be curious about the Entity and preventing Deathstorm, the Black Lantern version of Firestorm, in his attempt to destroy the White Lantern Battery and instead commanded him to bring the lantern and as well an army to him. Deathstorm obeyed by bringing the Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom, Maxwell Lord, Hawk, Jade, Captain Boomerang, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Deadman and Osiris. When Deathstorm brought the White Lantern Battery to the Anti-Monitor in the Anti-Matter Universe, his efforts were stopped by Firestorm who, after engaging in battle with the Anti-Monitor and the Black Lanterns, is able to regain the White Power Battery from the Anti-Monitor. Unknown to everyone, the Entity of the White Battery allowed itself to be captured so it could obtain unspecified information from the Anti-Monitor. Justice/Doom War Mobius was resurrected once again, this time in his original form, more where he witnessed events occurring in the Multiverse that included his mother Perpetua being freed from her imprisonment. At some point, Mobius returned in the Antimatter Universe where he kills many Qwardians and wrote a message destined to his brothers saying "do not follow me". Later, he saved Aquaman during the Drowned Earth's event and recruited the Aquaman to aid him in stopping Perpetua and knew that a piece of the Totality resided in the past. Thus, he dispatched Arthur Curry there to aid his Justice League allies. At this point, Mobius was sought out by his brothers and the Justice League in stopping his mother who similarly sought to recruit him. During the fight, Mobius merged with his kin in forming the Ultra-Monitor after being empowered by Starman's Totality and fought against Perpetua. At first, they managed to match their mother's power but her allies managed to achieve their objective thus restoring the Totality of her might. With it, she moved the Multiverse towards doom and infected Mobius with Anti-Life, allowing him to bring his brothers down and restore his full form and thus, he joined Perpetua's side as he wanted all this time. After the rise of her mother, Mobius saw the destruction of Earth-19 (for the second time) by Perpetua's hand. Later, she plans to assign Mobius to the World Forge where he will create universes meant to be destroyed by the Apex Predator army led by Lex Luthor, as a neverending cycle of war where doom will triumph over justice eternally. Later, Mobius was sent to kill Hawkgirl by Perpetua.. Powers and Abilities Powers * Unique Physiology: The Anti-Monitor was one of the most formidable foes ever faced by the heroes. In addition to possessing vast size (varying from several meters to hundreds of meters), he has destroyed and absorbed countless universes. The Monitor explains that over a thousand universes have been destroyed. Even the Spectre was unable to defeat him even after being augmented by many powerful sorcerers, including Mr. Mxyzptlk ** Antimatter Blast: Ability to create waves that have the power to unmake matter at its most basic level. ** Energy Construct Creation: The Anti-Monitor created the Thunderer Quardians and gave them some of his powers. ** Invulnerability: He's personally battled scores of the strongest heroes from hundreds of universes simultaneously without taking any damage whatsoever. ** Energy Absorption: He consumed thousands of positive-matter universes to increase his power. ** Flight: Mobius had the power to fly and hover in the air. ** Darkness Manipulation: Mobius could use the Anti-Life Equation to manipulate the shadows cast by humanoid beings to give them life and use them as loyal servants to aid him in battle. ** Power Distribution: The Anti-Monitor also showed capable of greatly augmenting another being's powers, as he did with Psycho-Pirate, whose powers were increased to levels too much for him to handle. ** Reality Alteration: The Anti-Monitor was able to remove Psycho-Pirate's face and put his face back after. He was also shown capable of animating stone golems and turned Red Tornado into the elemental being he was meant to become. ** Metamorphosis: He transformed various Thunderers into Shadow Demons. ** Size Alteration ** Superhuman Strength: Even without increasing its size, the Anti-Monitor held Supergirl as if she were a doll. ** Dimensional Travel: He was able to drag the Earth into the Antimatter Universe. ** Immortality: Eons old. ** Enhanced Senses: Both Monitor and Antimonitor had a vague sense about the actions of each other. ** Telepathy: When inside his prison, the Anti-Monitor was able to communicate with Harrison Nash Wells when he was standing in the rocky wall that held the portal to his prison. ** Telekinesis: The Anti-Monitor was able to effortlessly pull Nash Wells inside the portal to his realm without even being physically present. ** Superhuman Stamina: He fought Monitor over one million years. ** Mind Control: With the Anti-Life, Mobius can control the mind of others and it is powerful enough to overwhelm his brothers' will. ** Immortality: Mobius lived over twenty billion years and shown no sign of regression. ** Resurrection: Like his brothers, Mobius can reform in the Sixth Dimension when killed. ** Dimensional Superstructure As a Monitor, Mobius wields the Dimensional Superstucture, a power beyond imagination which govern all things imaginable and unimaginable and it is one of the seven forces of the Universe. Abilities * Leadership: He commanded an army of Qwardians and shadow demons, and had access to highly advanced technology capable of shifting, merging, or destroying entire universes. * Expert manipulator: The Anti-Monitor has been shown to be skilled at manipulation. Being able to convince Nash Wells to free him * Genius Level Intellect ** Gadgetry: He created the antimatter cannon and other gadgets. ** Science: '''All varieties. ** '''Tactical Analysis Weaknesses * Energy-Based: '''Without his containment suit, he will slowly begin to dissipate into nothingness. * '''Paragons: '''According to the Monitor, the Seven Paragons will defeat the Anti-Monitor. This turned out to be partially false, but they put up a good fight. Paraphernalia * '''Anti-Life Equation (Formerly) * Armor: Mobius wears armor which serves as an energy collector, feeding him residual energy that he has absorbed. * Mobius Chair: Mobius was the original wielder of Metron's chair, and had access to all of the device's unique gadgetry and technology. (Formerly) Trivia and Notes Trivia * Anti-Monitor is also known as the Guardian of Fear.